Jean-Ali
After watching his entire clan of Quincies being devoured by Hollows, Jean-Ali was about to be eaten as well until Lance came and saved him. Instead of finding the main clan of Quincies in Japan, however, Ali decided to join The Order of the Pure under Lance. He now travels around in search of new members. However, after living in the prescence of Lance's Reiatsu for two years, Ali's inner hollow was born. He previously had absolutely no control over it, and spazzed out into a Hollow-like state when he was particularly fatigued. However, after successfully sealing its will, he can now draw upon its power at times with little risk to himself. Appearance Jean-Ali is a youth, around 8 or 9. He has shoulder length, wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. He wears a white Tapout jacket a couple of sizes too big for him, black skinny jeans, and a black toboggan with a little visor poking out the front (which leads him to call himself a "Visored", ironically which, he can draw upon his inner hollow's power, however very differently than Visoreds do). He also commonly wears black gloves with the symbol of his Quincy clan in white on it. The symbol is made with some kind of special thread, as it always stays cool and never breaks or cracks, no matter what. They were custom made for him by his clan due to his erratic control of Spiritual Power, and his tendency to get cold. Under his jacket, Ali wears a long-sleeve black shirt under an away Oakland Raiders jersey, which he got from his mom. He also wears his Quincy cross, an outline of a 4-pronged star, on a chain around his neck. After his training session to seal his inner hollow with Valentino, Ali has a tattoo with the kanji for "teeth" under his arm sealing his inner hollow. Personality For his age, Ali is quite mature. He never wants to show fear or sadness, and is always trying to impress Lance (which often gets him in unfavorable situations.) He does show that he is a little boy when he sleeps, though, as he often says “Mama” in his sleep. All the hardness from his face disappears, too. Unlike other kids his age, Ali has a full set of teeth. He claims they’re all “big boy teeth” which is easy to believe, him being a Quincy. His powers are great, Ali has an enormous amount of Spiritual Pressure, he just can’t use it. He has as little control over his Reiatsu as his emotions, and is prone to bursting out in anger when he meets another Hollow. He values Lance as a big brother/father, and he always asks for stories about Valentino (who saved Lance once before.) Ali looks up to Valentino as a role-model like a little kid looks up to a sports star, or a big brother. History Jean-Ali was an only child. His Spiritual Pressure was so great, he almost killed his mom unconsciously at the time of his birth. His father was a great Quincy, and introduced Ali to his Quincy clan in France. Ever since, he has been training with his mom and dad to be more powerful. However, when he was 6, an especially strong Hollow (called an Arrancar) was eating souls in the Eiffel Tower. All the Quincy forces were summoned to take on the threat, however they were all defeated. Lance happened to be passing by, and fought the Arrancar for a while. It turned out to be one of the same Arrancars that ganged up on Lance earlier, and when it realized Lance’s strength in one-on-one fighting, decided to flee. Lance offered to bring Ali to the main clan of the Quincies in France, but Ali stated he wanted to stay with Lance. After living with Lance for a while, Ali has developed an inner Hollow. His healing rate is very high compared to other humans, and Lance compares this to High-Speed Regeneration. Ali never talks about him, but his Spiritual Pressure fluctuates now and then. His scleras turn grey and irises gold, and his voice sounds layered. Then he faints. Ali claims he is fine, but Lance knows he has an inner Hollow, and took Ali to Valentino so he can seal its willpower. Plot Valentino trained Jean-Ali to seal away his inner hollow's will. He then fought off an army of Gillians with Lance, showing off his new bow, Satan Syel. He followed Lance into the Gillian's Garganta, ending up in Soul Society. He then observed Lance fight with Team Cero, and is currently watching over Lance's body. Powers and Abilities He did go through Quincy training in an attempt to control his erratic Spiritual Pressure, however he could only use basic Quincy techniques. He has learned some new abilities training with Lance, though. Great Spiritual Pressure - From the moment of his birth, Ali’s Spiritual Pressure was too much to handle. Even his father, a veteran Quincy, said he would have trouble controlling it. Spiritual Awareness - As a spiritual being, Ali can sense other Spiritual Pressures in sense of direction, power, and distance. Sonido Practitioner – Ali used to use Hirenkyaku, but after joining Lance, decided Sonido was more superior and uses that more. He has become slightly more proficient at it than Lance. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant '''– Using the training method devised by Valentino and Angeles, Ali has more agility and strength than most normal human beings. His physical attacks are usually kicks or strikes with his bow. He sometimes uses the gloves to block sword strikes, but was taught not to punch unless it is necessary, to preserve the strength in his wrist. '''Quincy Bow & Arrows – Ali never learned the basic step of drawing Spirit Particles from his surroundings, instead relying on his own vast Pressure to create arrows. : Etwal Messi – 'By touching his cross (the star), Ali can create his ' '''bow, Etwal Messi. It is said to be the most powerful bow in Quincy history, but unable to enter Quincy: Letzt Stil and unable to draw in outside particles. This is perfect for Ali, because he can do neither anyways. It looks like two metals appendages, looking like sparrow wings (the back and belly) at a 90° angles, wider at the angles than base, coming out either side of a bandaged base (the arrow rest), and having two ellipsed segments resting between them. With his bow, Ali can fire around 200 arrows a second, not much compared to other Quincies, but each more powerful than 3 normal arrows (due to his large amount of Spiritual Pressure). Also, another unique feature of the bow is that it does purify souls like a Zanpakuto, however this just makes it even more difficult for a normal Quincy to use. :: '''Jijman – '''Ali’s ultimate attack with Etwal Messi. He learned this after joining Lance. Ali focuses a large amount of Spiritual Pressure in his palms, creates an arrow, and fires. It is an arrow much more power and accuracy, speed, and has a longer range. Also, it shines white, and the moment before releasing, merges with Ali’s bow. This makes the entire Etwal Messi glow white for a second. It exhausts Ali, but he no longer faints after using it. It does disallow the use of Etwal Messi for twelve hours. :: '''Jistis Bondye a, Repanti! - '''A combonation of Jijman and Purgatwar in a blue arrow. Easily Ali's strongest attack. It fires and arrow with two times the speed, power, range, and accuracy of Jijman and Puratwar combined. After using it, however, Ali’s bow goes back to the cross form, and he usually faints from exertion. '''Inner Hollow – Ali has developed an inner Hollow after living with Lance for two years. He has learned to be able to draw on its power without iving up his soul, but does not use it as efficiently as a Visored. He does not don a mask, nor does his Spiritual Pressure change to a Hollow's. He can use Hollow Reiatsu, though, in his attacks. : Satan Syel - After sealing his inner hollow's will, Ali can occaisionally use the bow his hollow self used, Satan Syel. This bow relies more on power than speed, and cannot rapid fire like Etwal Messi. Its arrows are crimson and feel like Ceros. It retains its ability to purify souls. Its appearance is a little more crude that Etwal Messi, and is made of a heavier, black material. Also, where Etwal Messi has oval-type appendages, Satan Syel has gears. :: Purgatwar - The hollow version of Jijman. It's basically the same arrow in black. However, it moves faster and does more damage, though its range is a little lacking. :: '''Jistis Bondye a, Repanti! - '''A combonation of Jijman and Purgatwar in a blue arrow. Easily Ali's strongest attack. It fires and arrow with two times the speed, power, range, and accuracy of Jijman and Puratwar combined. After using it, however, Ali’s bow goes back to the cross form, and he usually faints from exertion. Relationships Lance Valerian - Ali looks up to Lance as his big brother, and sometimes as a father figure. Valentino - Ali looks up to Valentino as a little boy would a sports star. Trivia * Ali used to have an obsession for chocolate, but gave it up upon living with Lance. Lance still gets some for him from the human world every now and then. * Ali’s favorite color is blue, but wears black because it makes him look “tough.” * Ali talks in his sleep. It’s usually about his mom, sometime his dad, but sometimes Ali will enter a conversation. Only his side is heard, but it’s obvious he’s conversing with his inner hollow. Quotes “CHOOOOOOOOOOOOCOOOOOOOOOLAAAATE!!!!” –To his parents after receiving his birthday present of Parisian chocolate. “Stop it Lance, I’m fine. Besides, big boys don’t cry.” –To Lance after receiving a painful wound in a battle versus an Arrancar way stronger than him (Right after this sentence, he broke down and started sobbing). “Mama, I miss you. No, don’t go. Come back. MAMA!” –In his sleep. “Who are you? What do you want? No, that’s mine. Soul’s not chocolate, you can’t have it. Fight me for it then, stupid bully.” –To inner hollow. Category:ThatGuyOverThere Category:Quincy